45 Prompts: Green Street Hooligans
by Rue Dawn
Summary: Written from prompts I found on LJ. Every chapter is a series of prompts that basically will make a short story that I will write the whole story of if you're intrested. Just give it a look and let me know what you think. See authors note inside for info.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**This is the first set of my 45 promps I found on live journal somewhere. **

**The underlined bits e.g return are the prompts they show where one starts so when you get to the next one you know it is a different prompt although it is all one story. **

**This is the first set of them. I might make a fic telling the whole story later if you're interested. Let me know yeah?**

**Anyways, enjoy and please let me know how I did.**

**-Rue.**

* * *

><p><span>Return<span>

I can't stop the torrent of memories that flood my mind as I push the door open and enter the pub, our pub, The Abby. It still smells of larger and cigarette smoke, there's still the same beer stained tables and old booths with the faded fabric seats. The round tables still have two little stools with the same burgundy coloured fabric as the booths on the opposite side of them to the booth seat so you can get pissed up in a group. Taking a deep breath of air, I walk to the corner of the pub, the corner they'll be in. The corner they've always been in.

I can hear them laughing before I reach them, but then, you always could. Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, I step in front of my brother. This is what I'm here for. I left my life here. I only want to speak to him. I force myself to focus on Pete. I'm not going to look at the others, I can't, especially not if he's here.

"Pete." My voice sounds horse from crying. I can imagine what a state I look, my eyes red-rimmed make-up down my face.

Pete looks as he always did, his familiar blue eyes are twinkling and I feel bad knowing I'm about to put a dampener on his mood. His face pulls into his little half grin as he recognises my voice. Now it's time. He looks up at me and the smile drops.

"Jessie what's happened?" He's on his feet in a second.

"Mum's dead Pete. She 'ad a stroke. Steve called me. He couldn't get 'old of you. I got a train and, well 'ere I am."

The twinkle in his eye is gone. Just as I knew it would be. He slumps down into his chair. "Should we...go?"

He can't say it. He can't say hospital. It's too scary. I know the feeling.

"Nah, Steve's already left. We 'ave to go see 'im tomorrow mornin' I just...someone 'ad to tell you."

It all sounds so useless. It doesn't sound like enough. I feel awkward stood there but I'm not sure what to do. If I'm welcome now.

"Well, sit down, come on Jess. Please. I...can you just. I need." I understand. He hasn't made a sentence but I understand.

"I'll stay Pete. I am staying, I...I'm home...for good."

Hide

I feel like a coward. I sit down next to Pete and keep my gaze firmly on the table. The tension in the room is obvious. Probably even to the stupidest of people. He's not stupid though, neither am I.

"So I'll get the drinks in then?" His voice penetrates the silence.

It's as smooth as I remember it. Accented like the others, but not as much so, he sounds more sophisticated as well. I lick my lips that have suddenly become very dry as my mind takes me back to the day I left.

"_Jessie. Jess. J. Come on. Please." I sigh as I run a hand through my golden blonde hair. _

"_I have to do this." I answer without even turning around to face him, I can't face him if I do I won't leave. _

"_Why?" _

_He sounds so broken, so hurt. I know why. He loves me. He's never said it, but I know. Just like he knows I love him. It's not something I'm comfortable with saying, and he knows that. _

"_Because. I, I can't. It's not right for me to stay 'ere an' live off you an' I'm sick of worrying 'bout whether you, Pete an' the boys are all goin' to die after every match. Of not being allowed to come. Of bein' scared to walk around alone on match days in case another firms goin' to jump me." _

_He knows that's not the reason. I know that's not the reason. I love the excitement and it's true they don't let me go to all of the matches but I go to most of them. I know the reason he lets me live off him too, because I love my job, it doesn't make nearly enough to live on but I love it. He knows exactly why I'm going, because I'm scared, because I'm hiding, because I love him. _

"_Stay. Jessie." I feel myself wavering as he pleads. "Please. I'll do anything, just stay." _

"_I can't. I'm sorry." I don't even believe myself. _

"_Jessie..." _

_I snap, "Why, why should I stay?" I'm still facing the wall, I feel him come up behind me, he doesn't touch me but I know he's there. _

"_Because, Jessie I love you." _

"_I'm sorry Dave." I walk out, close the door, get into the car and drive. It isn't until I hit the motorway the tears begin to fall. _

Bitter

I'm brought out of my memories as a pint is placed carefully in front of me. I tense. I hear him set his pint on the table before he sits down. Everyone is drinking the beer. Except me. Except him. I can see the bottom of his glass and I can feel his eyes on me. I know what he's waiting for. He's sat right across from me. If I drink the beer then I'll have to look at him. He's got me in a tight spot and he knows it.

He knows it will be hard for me to look at him and he knows that although I have no problem with being rude I can't be rude to him, and not drinking the beer would be rude. He also knows that no matter what I can never resist a good beer for long.

"Gone off beer or summit?" Bovver's voice cuts into our battle of wills.

"No." I mutter still staring at it.

"Why aint you drinkin' it then?" He asks.

Bov isn't stupid, I know it, everyone around the fucking table knows it. He's baiting me. I want to make some sort of snappy comment, but I can't. Not at Bov. Not when my mum has just died. She was as much his mother as ours at times.

Tentatively I reach out and take the glass in my hand. Lifting my head at the same time as the beer, I take a deep pull. The taste was the same as the look on his face. Bitter.

Heartache

The heartache is unbearable. It feels like my throat has closed up and my stomach is so knotted I don't know if I'll ever be able to eat again. My eyes are glued to his face, his eyes glued to mine. He still looks as handsome as ever. His dark eyes are studying me. His black hair combed neatly. He'd been at work earlier on. I could still tell. The stubble was still on his chin and his lips were still looking as soft as ever.

I feel like I have an elephant sat on my chest. Like I'm being crushed, I want to move to run to scream, I can't. This is why I couldn't look at him when I left, because I was running, like a coward. Despite how strong my feelings were for him I had left. I felt horrible.

I still feel horrible. I haven't been with anyone else since him. Anyone else ever actually but that's beside the point. I couldn't bring myself to do it, and I wonder if he could. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend now, if he's in love. Living with her in our old house, sharing our bed. It hurts to think that perhaps he's moved on.

"No."

I look into his eyes as he speaks. "No?" I ask.

"No." He answers. "I haven't, I haven't, with you...still, I'm not, I'm not. I haven't."

My brow furrows. How he knows exactly what I'm thinking I'm not sure, but it's the answers that have got me. He hasn't been with anyone else. He hasn't got a girlfriend. He's still in love with me. He's not living with someone in our old house. He's not sharing our bed. He hasn't moved on.

And suddenly the heartache lessens.

Hope

It bubbles up inside me. I suppress it, I can't let it show on my face but the hope is there. I'm still in love with him. There's no denying that. I know it. He knows it. Everyone sitting at this damn table knows it. I give him a small smile. It doesn't reach my eyes but it's a start, and he knows it. He raises his glass to me and I nod.

I take another pull of my pint and look around at everyone. I feel bad for ignoring them. Bov looks like his usual grumpy self. Pete is in his own world but that's to be expected. Ned, Ike and Keith are keeping up the usual banter. And Swill. Well he's glaring at me like a hurt child.

"Swill?" I question uncertainly.

"Where exactly is my hug?" I roll my eyes and open my arms. He leans over and wraps his much larger frame around me.

I'm engulfed by his scent the smell of chain smoking, deodorant, beer and roasted peanuts. As he lets go he gives me a warm smile. And there it is. That bubbling feeling again. Hope.

Heartbeat

My heartbeat is racing. My beer glass is almost empty. Perhaps one more swig. I look around at the group. No. My family. Pete has pulled himself from his thoughts. He's talking to Bov about the next match. My heartbeat is still racing, that topic of conversation does nothing to calm me.

I look over at Ned, Ike, Keith and Swill. Their all talking about their last fight, that conversation isn't helping either my heartbeat is still going a mile a minute. I look over at him. He's relaxed and a slight smile is adorning his beautiful face as he listens to Swill raving like a lunatic.

My heartbeat slows down. He always relaxed me. I never really knew why, but he always did. He finishes his beer and looks around at the other guys glasses. They're not even close to finished and we know why. They're trying to get us to talk.

His eyes lock with mine. My heartbeat stays steady but my brain is whirring. He raises his eyebrows at me. I look down at my glass, biting my lip slightly out of nervousness I raise the glass up to my lips and finish my pint. We lock eyes again in a challenging way. Setting the glass on the table, I gather all my courage.

"Dave. Can I 'ave a word?" My voice is low and fearsome, but it isn't of him it's of his reaction. If he'll say no.

Nodding at me, he stands up and walks towards the door of the pub. As I follow my heartbeat once again, races.

Words

He holds the door open for me. Always the gentleman. I step out into the cool night air along with him and shiver. It's really cold. The goose bumps rise on my arms. For the first time tonight, I realize I'm wearing a tight t-shirt on the top of my body, no jacket. How stupid. Pushing this thought out of my head, I look up at him. I've always been pretty short.

He waits for me to say something. I'm at a rare loss for words. "Dave..." Trailing off I shake my head.

What can someone say to fix something like this?

"Why'd you go?" His voice is like music to my ears. It seems to hold something special for me, something no one else hears.

"I was scared." I stare at the ground. I can't bring myself to look up at him. I can't bring myself to face the anger I know I deserve.

"That's not a fuckin' excuse." He's trying not to shout. I know he is. I know him too well.

"I know."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USIN' IT?" He exploded I knew it was coming. Dave doesn't often shout, I knew this was one of those times meant for shouting.

"Because it's the truth." I look up at him, my voice is as soft as a whisper and there are tears glistening in my eyes.

The anger in his eyes disappears. "No. Don't. Please. I...I can't deal wiv you forgivin' me so easily wen I acted like such a cunt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't 'ave, I dun know what else to say. I was scared, I was eighteen an' I was fallin' in love. I didn't understand. Not well enuff. Not to realize that it wasn't a bad fing."

He takes a step closer to me, he puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up so that my eyes meet his. "An' that's exactly why I can forgive you. 'Coz you're sorry, and you were scared and you was young."

I feel a warm tear falling down my cheek and he wipes it off. "Hey, don't cry."

Putting his arms around me, he pulls me into his chest and I sigh in contentment. I don't know how long we stand like this but eventually he pulls away. I look up at him. His eyes lock with mine and then. There are no more words.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there will be more to this little prompts thing. I'm going to try and keep this at a T rating. But I might write a fic for it if you want me to after it's finished that'd probably be M. <strong>

**So let me know. **

**-Rue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part. Disclaimer still applies. If I could get even one review guys that would be great :P. **

**-Rue.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Fireworks<span>

Fireworks. That's what replaces the words. After our eyes locked, it was as if a tension between us released. Like there had been a wall pushing us apart that just disappeared.

His arms encircle my waist still and he leans down towards me. I lift my arms, running them up his chest and over his shoulders before finally locking them around his neck. He throws me his cheeky grin as I tiptoe to meet him and then our lips mould together. I'm vaguely aware of how right I was, his lips were as soft as always.

The fireworks feel wonderful exploding in my head as I move my lips with his. His tongue runs deftly along my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our tongues delve into each other's mouths exploring to see what has changed. Nothing much has. I let his tongue dominate mine. As I always did. It wasn't as if it was in a bad way, just loving. It makes me feel secure and safe.

Pulling away in great need of breath I smile at him. He beams back down at me. "Welcome home luv."

I could cry. I place my arms around his waist again and tighten them around him. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Mumbling I throw caution to the wind. "I love you."

Lifting me up he spins me around, I wrap my legs around his waist and he holds me up. "I love you too."

First Kiss

The memories flood in as I look at his perfect face and I remember the first time he ever made me this ecstatic.

"_Peeeeete." I look imploringly up at my older brother and he shakes his head. _

"_No way Jessie." _

"_But Pete. Steve won't take me 'e's got 'is stupid firm, please." _

_I'm twelve years old and begging my older brother to take me to the match with him. Steve has his firm to worry about and Pete doesn't want me to go. Whether it's because taking your little sister isn't cool or because he's worried about missing the firm fight or me getting hurt I don't know, but he doesn't want me to go. _

"_Nah."_

"_Please. Mum said I could if you or Steve takes me." _

"_I aint takin' you Jess." _

"_Pete." _

_There's a knock on the door. I'm in my hammers shirt and looking at my brother with pleading eyes but he turns away from me to answer the door. _

"_Aye aye lads. Let's go shall we." _

"_Pete. Please." _

"_NO JESSIE!" _

_The boys at the door all jump at the sound of Pete shouting. _

_Swill turns round and looks at me as I despondently walk back into the house to turn the T.V on and see the match there. _

"_What does she want mate?" He asks Pete. _

"_She wants me to take 'er to the match. Mum said she could go if Steve or me took 'er. Well Steve obviously won't take 'er and I don't want to." _

_Swill looks at me sat on the sofa. "Well 'as she got a ticket?" He asks. _

"_Well yeah. She saved 'er pocket money. But mate. I can't take my sister to football." Pete glares at me as if I'm some kind of germ. _

"_Mate. Just take 'er. We'll look after 'er. Fuckin' 'ell I'll bring 'er 'ome if you want to find Steve for the fight after." Dave joins in the argument on my side. _

"_Steve will kill me." His resolve is starting to weaken. _

"_Steve won't 'ave to know mate. I mean she's a scrawny little shit, we can 'ide 'er if 'e comes over." Ned joins in as well, in fact all the guys are seeming to look at it as a challenge now. _

_Pete sighs. "Alright. Hurry the fuck up then." _

_I smile and run out of the room following them to the match in high spirits. _

The hammers won that match 4-0 and as the final whistle blew and everyone was celebrating, Dave picked me up and swung me round.

_I giggle happily, and then his lips touch mine. It's brief but it's amazing and passionate. _

"_Dave." I mutter against his lips. _

_He puts me down on my feet again and glances over his shoulder at the boys. "Lets not tell your brothers 'bout that. I don't wanna die alright?" _

_I laugh and nod at him. "Alright." _

"What are you thinkin' about?" Dave asks as he put me down on my feet.

"The first time we kissed."

He smiles at me. "Yeah, I remember Hammers won 4-0 right?"

I nod and he slips his hands into mine. "Lets go back inside yeah? I 'ave a feelin' it's my round."

Audience

I smile at him, a full bright grin showing off my teeth.

My mum always used to tell me that while, like my brothers, I had inherited everything from my father (a man who I hardly remember), my smile like hers, changes my whole face. Lights up a room, captivates attention and instils a sense of happiness in everyone who looks upon it.

I get that reaction from Dave. He stops, seeming to look at me in awe. A reaction I never understood from him, probably never will, considering I never understood his view of me or how I came to deserve him.

Shaking off the feeling, he slips his hand from mine, winks at me and pushes me into the Abby. Taking slow steps, we walk over to our booth and sit down. Everyone is watching us. Sighing Dave lifts his arm and puts it around my shoulders. Swill cheers, the boys all whistle and grin, Pete winks at me. I snuggle into Dave's chest and sniff his cologne. He smells warm and woodsy, rugged and manly, of larger and cigarettes, of Dave. This smell sends me floating into memories once again:

_We always have an audience. I brush my lips against his, run my hands up his back and grip the top of his shoulders. It's a beautiful English day and we're sat in the park, I contemplate how perfect everything is as the rest of the boys play football. _

"_Tut." The sound cuts into out moment. Gritting his teeth Dave drops his head into the crook of my neck, his hot breath gusts across my skin as he exhales slowly trying to keep his temper in check. Not much will get to Dave but that kind of thing really bothers him. _

_I sigh stroking his hair softly, running my fingers through it I tilt his head up so he'll meet my eyes. _

_From my position, (straddling his lap), I cast my gaze down and see how much this has gotten to him. _

"_Don't worry." My voice is delicate as I try to cheer him up. "She's jealous." I wink. _

"_No she thinks I'm a perv." His reply is short his eyes are glinting with hurt rather than anger and I glare over at the tutting woman's back then return my gaze to his eyes. _

"_Dave listen to me. People are always watchin' us. We always 'ave a fuckin' audience but I don't care. You and me that's what matters. Coz they know fuck all to do wiv us. So fuck them." _

_He grins at me and kisses me again. We both know he's a bit insecure about being slightly older than Pete but for now we can ignore it. _

A hot breath rolling across my ear and neck makes me leave my memories with a shiver.

"Always a fuckin' audience huh?" He asks as they continue to cheer.

"Just means I can show you off." I smile and place my hand against his chest. "It's good to be home. Audience an' all."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**-Rue  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**This is a little bit from Dave's POV, so yeah let me know what you think on that. I want to thank my two reviewers for inspiring me to finally get this chapter done. I've got the next chapter or so planned out and I had this one planned out but it was really hard to write as it's a lot about when Jessie was gone which was kind of hard as I'd been thinking from Jessie's POV up to now it's hard to get into Dave's head. **

**I hope you like it anyway he kind of ran away with himself here. **

**Anyway review and let me know what you think. **

**Rue. **

* * *

><p><span>Gone<span>

As she finishes speaking, I can hardly believe she's back. I feel as if I'm going to wake up from the most vivid dream of my life and be unceremoniously shoved back into the pit of despair I've resided in for the last three years. Unintentionally I slip into a memory, the day she left:

_I walk into the house and sigh as I throw my jacket on the sofa. This flight was quite long and it's left me knackered, I just want to crawl into bed and sleep but I know I can't, I have a match to go to this afternoon. _

_I shuffle upstairs and change into a black long sleeved sweater-type shirt and some blue jeans; I put on my trainers and leave the bedroom. Looking around before I close the door, I notice a few of Jessie's things are missing. Odd._

_My foot hits the bottom step and I realize at once, what exactly is happening. She's leaving._

"_Jessie. Jess. J. Come on. Please." My own voice cuts through the silence and I find myself begging her not to go._

_She sighs and runs a hand through her golden blonde hair. I don't know if it's because i'm being faced with the possibility of never seeing her again but her hair looks silky and perfect in this light. I'll do anything I can to get her to stay, but I will not force her. _

"_I have to do this." She answers without even turning around to face me, she can't face me if she does she won't leave. _

_She knows this as well as I do, she's scared, that's the only reason she's going. I wonder if I can make her admit it. Maybe she'll stay then, maybe I can reassure her. _

"_Why?" _

_I sound so broken, so hurt, even to myself. I love her. I may have never told her. I probably should have but I know she's not comfortable with saying it and I've always thought it would be best to wait. Until she's comfortable with it. It's not as if we don't know we love each other. Yes, I know she loves me too. It's not something you have to think about with Jessie. If she loves you, you just know._

"_Because. I, I can't. It's not right for me to stay 'ere an' live off you an' I'm sick of worrying 'bout whether you, Pete an' the boys are all goin' to die after every match. Of not being allowed to come. Of bein' scared to walk around alone on match days in case another firms goin' to jump me." _

_Bollocks. I know that's not the reason. She knows so too. She likes the excitement and sure we don't take her to every match but she comes to most. Maybe if I had let her come to more. No. I wouldn't it's too dangerous to take her to the away matches. I won't ever put her in that kind of danger. Ever. Even from behind her posture gives her away, she regrets saying that. About living off me. She feels guilty for saying it because she knows I only do it for her. She's scared. I wish she wasn't._

"_Stay. Jessie." I can see her wavering as I plead. "Please. I'll do anything, just stay."_

_I mean it too, every word. _

"_I can't. I'm sorry." I don't believe her. In fact, I doubt she believes herself. _

"_Jessie..." _

_She snaps, "Why, why should I stay?" She's still facing the wall, I go up behind her, I don't touch her but she knows I'm here. _

_I don't know what else to say. The words just come out. "Because, Jessie I love you." _

"_I'm sorry Dave." She walks out. That's it. She's gone. _

Agony

When I was younger, I always heard the saying 'if you love someone let them go, if they come back they truly love you.' Or some shit like that. I heard it once from my grandma. My grandfather left her for a while after a huge fight. Growing up I was regaled with stories of how wonderful it was when he came back. One thing she failed to mention, one thing no one ever talks about is how much it hurts when the person you love is gone. And let me tell you, from experience, the aftermath is hell.

Noise in The Abby seems muted as my mind is still buried in memories.

_The door closing echoes making my ears ring. I stare in shock at where she was only seconds ago. _

_I feel the tension in the air around me, worse than that, it's empty tension. I'm alone. _

_A burning pain blossoms in my chest and I am subtly aware of my knees hitting the floor. The agony that I feel in my chest is almost unbearable and for a second I feel myself wondering how i'm alive. _

_I reach my hands up and run them through my gelled hair. Breaking the odd quiet, (that was only being punctuated before by the sound of the heating running), along with shattering my composure, is an obnoxious ringing. _

"_Dave mate. Where are ya?" _

_Pete's voice gives me whiplash as I snap back to reality. _

"_I don't think I'm gonna make the match today bruv." _

_I'm surprised to find my voice raspy and broken. As if my throat is cracking open. _

"_Why not?" I hardly notice how confused he sounds. _

"_Jessie's gone." _

_The phone closes with a large 'snap' and then rather unsurprisingly, the tears begin to fall. _

Numb

The agony never goes away. I learnt that the hard way. In the end, you're left with two options. You can choose to try and live with the agony. The burning pain. Constantly walking around feeling as if your heart has been ripped from your chest. Or you can chose a sense of normalcy. You can let the numbness encroach on you. Take hold of your mind and go around in a pretence of emotional finesse.

I chose the second option. Tensing slightly I squeeze Jessie's side reassuring myself that she's real and she's back.

Her bright eyes shimmer with happiness as she looks up at me with a dazzling smile.

I can almost sense my eyes shining as I look down at her failing to repress a grin.

She looks away listening to the boys chatting and keeping a wary eye on her brother. An involuntary shiver shoots up my spine and I feel my mind spinning backward, reeling and tumbling as I recall the days of numbness without her:

_I walk into the pub for the first time in weeks. On the inside, I feel empty. As I enter people begin to greet me and I answer. Like nothing's wrong. _

"_Oi Oi Davy." I dimly register Swills greeting. _

"_Alright son?" I reply nodding to everyone. "My round is it?" I ask. _

_My expectation was disappointed. _

"_I'll get this one mate." Ned says moving towards the bar. _

They never said anything about me, didn't ask how I was about everything but that was enough. It wasn't until they started making me buy almost everything round again that I realized I had them fooled.

They were wrong though, despite my numb state and startlingly good performance. There's one feeling I could never shift. The endless sorrow. I was many things when Jessie was gone but I was never fine. Never normal. And never happy.

Endless Sorrow

It's a constant feeling of emptiness that eventually turns into endless sorrow. You feel your heart beating hard against your ribcage as you lay in bed at night trying to sleep. You find yourself constantly wondering if tomorrow will be the day it ends. That day you hear about, that day you'll wake up and it just won't hurt as much anymore.

I can't testify for others but that day never came for me. Never.

I didn't wake up one day magically feeling better. Time didn't heal my wounds.

By this point, nothing feels worthwhile. You eventually find yourself at the place where you're not angry anymore. You don't hold a grudge. You just want them back. You obviously have felt annoyed and angry at some points, but in the end even though you know you'll have problems to solve, you just want them back. The sorrow overrides everything and you realize that if they come back, there's an ending. As long as they're sorry, even if they don't apologize, **you just want them back**.

Today is perfect for me. It always will be. Today as soon as I saw her, I had hope. Perhaps my sorrow isn't so endless after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>

**Was it totally terrible? Or actually okay?**

**Review please!**

**Rue.**


End file.
